TugaWar of the Heart
by Fiore's Kisenianblossom
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have another fight with a very unexpected ending. Character death.


Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing.

Anyway... this is one of my early works so it's not as good as my other ones but you should still read it, it's pretty good.

He leaned back on the railing looking at the stars. Closing his eyes and listening to the soft humming of the wind. He knew what he had to say. He was just waiting. He looked up at the Moon and asked forgiveness for what he was about to do. He heard the sliding glass door to the balcony open as he turned around. He stared out at the sky, afraid to turn back around. He heard her soft and petite footsteps come closer to him. Then, soft, delicate arms wrap around his waist and latching with his hands in front. He held her hand unconciously. Intwining and playing with her small digits. She pushed herself against him and buried her face in his back with a smile. He tunred around and looked into her eyes. Those beautiful azure eyes that he loved so much. She smiled up at him and rubbed against his chest.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked with a calming smile.

She simply squeezed his hand. He rubbed her back and hugged her tight. He knew he had to tell her what was on his mind but how could he?

"You want him don't you?" Usagi looked up at him quizzically. "Tell me the truth. It's him you want, isn't it?" He asked.

"What in the world are you talking about Mamo-chan?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Damn it Usagi. Don't play games and act as if you don't know." He says calmly. To calmly for those words.

Usagi loosend her grip around him and looked strait into his eyes seeing everything. "No, no Mamo-chan. I love you and only you."

"I want to believe you, but I just can't." He says as he sauters away from her and runs his fingers through his thick, soft, jet-black hair. She walks back up to him and takes his hand in hers.

"Mamo-" He yanks his hand away quickly.

"Just tell me the truth, Usagi."

"I am."

"No your not!" He yells.

"I don't want him Mamoru, it's you I love and want." She says pleadingly.

"Then why do you say his name in your sleep?" He asks, his voice still raised.

"I do what?"

"You plead his name in your sleep. I can't live with it anymore." He says more calmly.

"Mamo-, your not saying? No, please, Mamo-chan. Not that! Not again!" She pleads while squeezing his hand feircly.

"Usagi. I want you to be happy and apparently, your not happy with me."

"I am Mamo-chan. You must believe me. I love you with my whole being."

"Not your whole being." He says while rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"Please Mamo-chan! Don't do this!" She yells as hot tears grace her flawless, childlike face. She grabs hold of him and buries her face into his chest; staining his white, button-up shirt -which isn't buttoned- with her hot tears. He can't help but hug the angel back and try to comfort her. He leans in closer and smells her sweet perfume mixed with shampoo. He kisses her temple and hugs her tighter.

"Usako, please stop crying. It's for the best. Besides, I already have tickets to America. I'm going to go study there, and...I'm staying." He says in a whisper.

She looks up at him in complete shock. Her eyes, cheeks, and tip of her nose are rosy red from her strain of whaling. He wipes a newly formed tear away from its curving path down her puffed cheek. "Please Mamo...just one more chance. I promise to completely forget about him. Please." She says as she wraps her arms around his neck and looks strait into his eyes.

"I've given you chances Usagi! Ever since they came down here I've noticed you and him. You're always thinking about him with any free time you have. They've been down here for a little more than a year and I've given you the benefit of a doubt that it might be just a silly crush, but now, now I know."

"NO! MAMO-CHAN! DON'T!" She yells while sliding to her knees.

"And we've talked about this before! I've asked you about it and you said it was just a crush, and I believed you cause I love you so much."

"If you love me so much, why are you breaking my heart! I'll change Mamo, I swear it!" She says with her eyes pleading.

"Because I know that your love for me isn't equal, and you're not happy. You deny it because you don't want to hurt me or hurt our future, but the way I see it is that if our Queen isn't happy, then there is no future."

"No, no no no no no...pleeeease. I'll be happy Mamo." She says still sobbing on the floor of the balcony.

He bends down and whispers in her ear, "You will always be in my heart, Usako. I will always love you. I just want you to know that. I'm doing this for you, nobody else." He comes back up bringing her with him. "Now, go change out of that bathrobe and get dressed so I can take you home. I have a lot of packing to do"  
Her sorrow started to fade as she realized that there was no reasoning with him. She turned away from him and out of his grasp. "Come on Usagi, it's getting late."

"Please, I'm begging you. One last time, don't do this to us. Our love has lasted through so much worse, an this is what's going to kill it? Please Mamo-chan, I'll beg you on my knees. Don't do this again!" He walks over to her and gives her a loose hug and leans his head on hers.

"I know what's best for you, and I want what's best for you. You want him, there's no other way around it. And I've come to find out that destiny can be changed, because, as much as I hate to say it, you two need to be together or you'll never be truly happy. And I'm not going to let that happen."

She walks away from him again. "Fine then, if I can't be with you then my life has no meaning. I have no reason to live. Not without my Prince and King."

"What? What are you saying?"

"Why can't you believe me? I love you! But if you think that's it's best for us not to be together, then it's best for the world to never know their Queen without her King." He walks back over to her and grasps her wrists but she pulls away.

She climbs up on the balcony railing and balances herself. "Usagi! Get down from there right now!"

"Just think of it this way Mamoru. Now, you won't be called out every night to save me because of my stupid mistakes as Sailor Moon. That way, you'll get more rest. You won't have to watch me 24/7 anymore. And the girls won't have to worry about me, my studies and gro up up to become Queen. You're the true King of Earth, I want you to marry and be happy. Tell Minako she's the leader now, just as she was on the Moon Kingdom. And Seiya that none of this is his fault. It's mine."

Mamoru starts to walk towards her slowly with his hand out stretched. "Come on Usako, we can talk about this. Don't make this mistake."

"You see Mamoru, that's all I am. I'm just one big mistake and that's all I do, is make mistakes. Well, this'll be my last. I love you, my Mamo-chan."

"Usa! Usa, no! Stop!" She blows him a kiss and falls backward. He runs up to her to try and catch her but is too late. "USAKO!" He screams, as he watches her fall.

As she falls, new tears seep from her velvet eyes and fly from her face. The time she falls is only a couple of seconds, but to her and her former lover, it's an eternity. In that eternity, the one thing that goes through both their minds are their love life, from the first time they met to them meeting in his apartment this afternoon. Her last words before she hits the pavement below are, "Gods, I beg forgivness."

When the ambulance arrives, one of the paramedics check for a pulse, there is none. They try everything possible, nothing works. After 10 to 15 minutes of failure, the paramedics pronounce her Dead at the scene.


End file.
